parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 35.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ INTERMISSION #6 C6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ --PRINCESS EMILY'S CASTLE-- * Emily: Hey... Twink. You know the Sneaky Parasol I got on that quiz show? I can change into someone else when I use it, right? So don't you think I can use it to get out of here? * Twink: Yeah... I bet you can... Why don't you try it out? Press B while facing whoever it is you want to transform into. EMILY AND UNTIES HER BEFORE THEY SNEAK OUT THROUGH THE NORMAL EXIT FINDS AND TRANSFORMS INTO A KOOPATROL GOES UP AND TALKS TO ANOTHER * Koopatrol: On patrol? Very good, then. You can pass through. GOES THROUGH AND UP THE STAIRS TO TALK TO ANOTHER KOOPATROL * Koopatrol: Where's my relief, already? My shift has been over for ages now! Listen... Could you go find that slacker and get him up here? Please! I'm exhausted! He looks like this. He's probably goofing off outside the castle somewhere. Here. Take this to find him. PEACH A CASTLE KEY * Koopatrol: It's the key to the entrance of the castle. You won't be able to get downstairs without it. EXITS THE CASTLE TO FIND A CLUBBA * Clubba: Zzzzz... TRANSFORMS INTO HIM AND GOES BACK TO THE KOOPATROL WHO WAS LOOKING FOR HIM Koopatrol: Ah! Finally! About time! You're so late! Again! Don't you know how to read the shift schedule? Well, I guess I'll let it go this time, but watch it, OK? OK. Have a good shift. I'm shovin' off. Don't goof off, either! You're on thin ice, buddy! GOES THROUGH THE DOORS AND CLIMBS UP THE STAIRS TRIES TO GO THROUGH ANOTHER WHEN OUSIDE, BUT KAMMY KOOPA COMES THROUGH * Miss Trunchbull: OK, OK. Everything's finally ready. Even if Thomas shows up with all of the Star Spirits, we'll still be all right! It pays to expect the worst. * Koopatrol: Absolutely! Affirmative! You're right, Miss Trunchbul! BY EMILY Kammy Koopa: Mmm!! You there! You're doing a fine job. Keep up the good... Wait... Something's weird about you... You smell...too nice... Yahhhh! TRANSFORMS EMILY BACK INTO HERSELF * Emily: Uh-oh! * Miss Trunchbull: You... Why you little... Princess Emily! Unbelievable! Out again!! Guards! All of you! Catch this little runaway and take her back to her room! KOOPATROLS PICK EMILY UP AND TIE HER UP BUT TAKE HER AND TWINK BACK TO HER ROOM AND LOCK THEM BOTH UP WITH THE OTHER GUESTS I'm coming with you! (Emily and the slaves are embaressed and blushing sadly) Stop being worried, you fools! Or I'll kill you all! * --FLOWER FIELDS-- * Klevar: What a pleasure meeting you. My name is Klevar. Thank you for saving me. Huff N. Puff is gone, so the flowers in Flower Fields can live peacefully once more. I feel that if you hadn't come, Flower Fields would never have seen the light again. Now there is only one of us Star Spirits still trapped. Just one more, Thomas! Here... Please use my Power as you continue your fight. CITY OF TRURO LEAVES GROSMONT TO WHITBY, THOMAS GETS THE "TIME OUT" POWER * Klevar: Now, you are able to use the Powers of six Star Spirits. If you use mine well, it should prove to be extremely helpful in battle. Don't become overconfident, though. You must be careful. Cerberus has power, as well. Remember that even stronger enemies await you... I hope our Powers will help you so that you may help us... We're all depending on you! I'll go back to Star Haven now. I can't wait to get there! I've been terribly worried about everyone... * Wise Wisterwood: Congratulations, Master Thomas! You saved the Star Spirit! Because of your efforts, Flower Fields is beautiful again. Thank you, Thomas. It was worth living so long to meet a man of your stature. Please come and see me again. I'll be looking forward to it. (as City of Truro arrives at Whitby, the heroes get into the room of the engine, as the train sets off once again at a high speed for Battersby) Category:Daniel Pineda